ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal War Revisited/Guide
Crystal War Revisited Announcement: *November 8, 2007 **Crystal War Revisited ***There was a small announcement on the 3rd, but that page has been replaced with the full announcement from the 8th. Event Details: Event Schedule: From Thursday, November 8, 2007 at 01:00 PST until Thursday, November 15, 2007 at 01:00 PST. How to Participate: Flag the event: *To take part in "Crystal War Revisited," talk to any of the moogles found at the following locations: **Southern San d'Oria (K-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) **Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-9) **Windurst Woods (K-10) / Windurst Waters (northern F-5) Participate in the Raids: *Raid one of the beastmen-held positions and obtain a fragment of the Huge Crystal being kept there. **There are six beastman strongholds: three lower-tier ones (Ghelsba, Giddeus, and Palborough) and three upper-tier ones (Davoi, Beadeaux, and Oztroja). **In each stronghold is a Huge Crystal (which looks like a Home Point crystal) with a Notorious Monster that spawns approximately every 50-70 minutes. (The NM will spawn once per Vana'diel day) **You may check the Huge Crystal once to collect shards. If you're in the area when the NM is defeated, then for a brief period of time you will be able to check the crystal a second time for extra shards. ***From the lower-tier strongholds, checking the crystal the first time will give you 1 shard. Checking it again after the NM is defeated will give you an additional 3 shards. ***From the upper-tier strongholds, checking the crystal the first time will give you 2 shards. Checking it again after the NM is defeated will give you an additional 4 shards. **After collecting shards, you will need to turn them in to one of the Moogles before you can collect more from any of the strongholds. **You can collect and turn in shards more than once per Vana'diel day. **Shards do not show up under Items or Key Items *Regarding the Notorious Monsters **They will spawn claimed by the person who last received shards from that crystal, if they're present. **It is recommended for the person who has claim to Call for Help, so that everyone present can help defeat it faster. **If killed without Call for Help, they will give no EXP upon defeat, as well as no drops. Others around will still be able to get extra crystals. **You do not have to engage the NM to get the extra crystals. Just be nearby when it dies. **You must be within a certain range of the Notorious Monster when it is killed to be able to get the increased amount of crystals. **If you've already collected extra shards after the NM's defeat, then waiting around for additional NMs will NOT allow you to collect more shards. So at most, you may only carry 4 shards (from a lower-tier stronghold) or 6 shards (from an upper-tier stronghold), and will need to turn them in before you can collect any more shards. **You need to be alive when the NM dies to be able to claim your extra shards. *Lower Tier Forts: **Ghelsba Outpost (H-8) @ Hut on highest level ***Notorious Monster: Warder Footsoldier **Palborough Mines (F-6) @ 2nd Floor ***Notorious Monster: Warder Vindicator **Giddeus (E-12) @ Giddeus Spring ***Notorious Monster: Warder Liberator *Upper Tier Forts **Davoi (E-8) @ Screaming Pond ***Notorious Monster: Warder Neckchopper **Beadeaux (F-7) @ First underground area ***Notorious Monster: Warder Depredator **Castle Oztroja (I-8) @ 2nd floor ***Notorious Monster: Warder Partisan Turn in the Shards: *Should you safely obtain a crystal fragment, return to town and report back to the Moogle. Work together with as many adventurers as possible to secure victory and earn your nation the title of most powerful among the Allied Forces of Altana! *The Moogle will keep track of how many shards you've turned in and will reward you based on how many you've collected total. *Your Hometown will receive the credit for the collected shards even if you do not turn them into a moogle in your Hometown. Event Results: Following completion of the event, the scores will be tallied to determine if San d’Oria, Bastok, or Windurst is the victor. The final results will be posted in the Topics section through Playonline.com and the POL Viewer. There may just be a special something waiting for the members of the victorious nation! Participation in Reliving the Crystal War is unlimited throughout the duration of the event. Rewards * 1 shard turned in: :Dandy Spectacles * 20 shards turned in: :Fancy Spectacles * Exclusive Home Nation Item Vendors Sand'Oria Vendor - Windurst Waters J-9 "Jourille" (Outside Moghouse Sign) Bastok Vendor - Windurst Woods H-11 "Nya Labiccio" (Inside Shop) * Three-nation Tele-point; See notes. * Redeyes :From Square Enix as of 11-19-07 :::Redeyes will be presented to the 1,000 players who secured the largest number of crystal fragments across all worlds (over 101 crystal fragments). :::Deliveries will be made in the beginning of December. Notes * From: http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?t=7478 Before the official implementation of Campaign, there is a “rehearsal” planned in the form of an event called, “Crystal War Revisited.” Beginning of November 8th, players will have a chance to compete for a prize of red sunglasses. The victorious nation will also receive a special vendor selling goods exclusive to their homeland. In addition, the World with the greatest results will get a special Tele-point that allows travel between the three nations, not to mention the possibility of “HQ sunglasses.” Adventurers everywhere should be ready to enthusiastically take on this challenge. * From: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Osaka_Altana_Festival (Please note. The text is a babelfish translation of an official Final Fantasy XI Japanese web site. This was translated from Japanese, so the information is hard to interpret.) Because the latest event has become also competition in 3 countries, when it participates in competition, it does not leak and can receive HQ edition. The result of competition, in the country where the point is most with point totaling every of post country, the specialty item counter sells entirely, in state! Furthermore, the result which it totals & sums up, most 3 national teleports are opened circumstance at each world to post country which obtains the point temporarily. In addition to these, the point persevering at each world, in the person whom it saves, whether future, furthermore another glasses are sent?